Starting Over!
by oth2007
Summary: Lorelai ran away from home and is starting a new life in Stars Hollow. She does not have Rory yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place during Lorelai's teen years. She doesn't become pregnant but she moves away from her parent's house, to live in Stars Hollow. She goes to Stars Hollow High and meets "Butch".

"Lorelai come back here right now." Emily demanded!

"No mother, I am getting out of here and moving to Stars Hollow." Lorelai screamed.

Lorelai hopped the bus to Stars Hollow. When she got there, she decided to look around. She walked around for a while when she stumbled upon a "now hiring" sign for the Independence Inn.

"Hello I'm looking for a job."

"Well okay, I'm Mia. Come with me please."

Lorelai followed Mia, into a room, where the sat and chatted for awhile. They talked about why Lorelai left and where she was going to stay. They decided that Lorelai could work there and stay with Mia, and go to Stars Hollow High.

"Thanks a lot Mia, I'll see you later."

"No problem, sweetie."

"Hey you know where I could find some descent food and coffee?"

"Yea, Luke's Diner, right across the street."

"Great thanks!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner, and she saw this adorable guy, who apparently was Luke. She thought he was adorable, he thought the same thing of her. Luke took her order.

"I'll have a cheese burger, chilly fries, and coffee."

"Wow. Your what 16 and drink coffee? You know that can kill you right?"

"Yea, well, live in the Gilmore household and you kind of have too."

"I'm Luke Dane."

"Lorelai Gilmore, I'm new, I ran away from home."

"Well, are you going to school?"

"Yeah Stars Hollow High, real original name."

"Yeah, I know? I go there. I'll show you around sometime."

"Sure great thanks."

"Here's your food."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

"Bye Luke"

"See you later Lorelai"


	2. Staring Butch Danes

A/N: Hey! Luke and Lorelai's thoughts are in italics

Lorelai woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm clock Mia apparently put there to wake her up. She was mad. She looked at the clock and it said 6:45. An angry Lorelai decided she was going to get ready. She took a shower, got dressed, and went to school. She was nervous, but excited as well, hoping that Luke would be there. She had to arrive early because she had to meet the principal for a schedule.

"Hello, I'm Lorelai I'm new here and supposed to meet with a Mr. Francis, the principal"

"Of course, he's expecting you, right this way"

Lorelai followed the secretary to Mr. Francis' office. She was nervous; she thought that he would think she was some sort of criminal because she ran away, but she faced her fears. They sat and chatted for about twenty minutes.

"Hello Lorelai, please come in"

"Hello" Lorelai said

"So you are new here are we?"

"Yes I am"

"Well then Welcome!"

"Thank You"

"No problem, now here's your schedule and locker number and combination, take it and go to your third period class. If you have any problems or concerns feel free to come by"

"Thank You sir"

"Have a good day Lorelai"

"Thank You, you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai took her schedule and went to her locker. She had trouble opening her locker. The bell rang and Luke saw she was having trouble and went to help her out.

"Having trouble"

"Oh my God Luke yes, please help"

"Sure, you just have to pull up"

"Great Thanks

"So what do you have next?"

"Physics with Mrs. Van-Houten"

"Hey, me too, I hear she's mean and tough"

"Great! This should be fun"

"Yea right, let's go"

"Okay"

As Luke and Lorelai sat through Physics all they could think about was each other. Luke thought about Lorelai, as Lorelai thought about Luke. They apparently were meant for each other. When class was finished Lorelai went back to her locker. She had got it opened, apparently Luke was right. At the end of the day the announcements came on the loud speaker, and apparently there was a big cross country meet, staring "Butch Danes" Lorelai thought, _cool Luke is a big star, maybe I'll go and check it out. _Lorelai then went to her locker got al the stuff she needed for the night, and headed off to the meet, when she saw Luke, in short shorts, she laughed.

"Hey nice shorts"

"Hey, it's my uniform, I have no choice"

"So I hear you're the big star of the team"

"Yea something like that"

"I didn't know you ran"

"Yea well my father wanted me to join some sports team so I did"

"That's great; I'm going to watch you"

_Great Luke thought that shall get me running_

"Sure, afterwards you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, where shall we go, know any good diners any were?"

"Very funny Lorelai"

"Hey I thought so"

Lorelai sat there and watched Luke run. She thought that he looked very sexy running and in those cute little girl shorts. She smiled as he ran around the track, warming up, he smiled back! She was happy. Luke won the meet! Everyone cheered. "Butch Butch Butch". He apparently was the big hit. Lorelai was very proud of him. He met up with her.

"Hey why do they call you Butch"

"It's apparently my nickname I don't know why"

"That's cool"

"Yea I guess"

"Congratz on your win"

"Thanks!"

"Let's go eat"

"Sure, I'm starved"

Lorelai and Luke headed towards the diner, when they ran into Mrs Patty.

Luke whispered to Lorelai

"She's the town gossip, stay away from her"

"Thanks for the warning"

"Hey there Lucas, how was the meet today?"

"Great we won!"

"Of course you did, who's this pretty lady"

"This is my friend Lorelai, she's new"

"Well hello Lorelai, I am Mrs. Patty, if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank You"

"Well we got to go Patty, we'll see you around"

"Sure, have fun kids"

"Bye Patty"

Luke and Lorelai entered the diner. They sat down ate and had a good time. They talked about everything; her parents, why she ran away, and school… But mainly they talked about themselves, getting to know each other better. They had a great time!


	3. A Life Changing Moment

A/N: Hey yall, again all of Lorelai's and Luke's thoughts are in italics. Sorry this is a short chapter. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

The next morning Mia woke Lorelai up at 7:00 in the morning. Lorelai felt like she was going to puke, she thought maybe it was from all the food she and Luke had last night. Lorelai then ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Okay so maybe it wasn't the food she ate. Mia came in and knew that she was sick. She told Lorelai to stay home from school today. Lorelai went down to the kitchen, and read the news paper. She realized that it was July 21, 1984 she was three weeks late. _Oh dear that can't be good_ she thought.

"Oh crap, I'm late" mumbled Lorelai

"What's the matter Lorelai?"

"Nothing Mia, I just don't feel well"

"I know, why don't you go back to sleep, I have to go to work, I'll be back around 5"

"Thanks Mia"

Mia went to work. Lorelai went back to sleep for about an hour or two. She woke up and was hungry. She went back downstairs and made her self a tuna sandwich, she then felt the need to puke again. She knew that must be a sign, she always loved tuna. She decided that she cant be pregnant she just cant be.

_I have to go get a test or something that will help me determine. I mean I only slept with Christopher once, and we used protection, we were careful, we were safe, oh God I'm rambling that can't be a good sign. _

Lorelai decided to go the store near her and get a pregnancy test. She had to be careful not to let anyone see, or to know what she was buying. So instead of go to the nearest one near her, she hoped the bust to Hartford. She had to be back by 5 when Mia got home. Lorelai entered the store

"Um, sir, I need to buy a pregnancy test, it's not for me"

"Yea sure, that's what they all say, over there isle 4"

"Thank You"

Lorelai returned home around 3:00. Just in time to take the test and dispose of it before Mia came home from work. _What is Mia going to think of me, if I'm pregnant, will she kick me out, and then I will be homeless and raising a kid all by myself. Oh crap! _ Lorelai took the test. It was the most nerve racking two minutes of her entire life. Two minutes could change her life forever. But when the test turned pink, she knew, her life would change completely.

_Oh Crap, what am I going to tell Mia. I can't be pregnant, I'm only sixteen. How am I going to raise a child all by myself, what will this town think of me, what will Luke think of me? Oh God, this is not good, not good at all. _Mia then returned home. _OH Crap_


	4. Boyfriend and Beer

A/N: Okay! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I was just well lazy, but I also didn't have any ideas… So now that I've got one, I'll write. Again Luke and Lorelai's thoughts are in italics. Thanks and Enjoy. This will be short again, sorry. I'll see how long I get the flow going. Lol. Please R & R

Chpt 4

Lorelai had just found out that she was pregnant, when Mia walked in. Mia came home and asked how she was feeling, Lorelai felt a little better, but at the same time, was feeling like the biggest jerk ever. She had to tell Luke, he was the one that she could talk to about this, she had to leave! She knew that Mia wouldn't allow her stay with her anymore and that she had to leave. The next day Lorelai went to school, and Mia went to work. Lorelai decided to go to Luke's

"Luke, great I'm glad you're here"

"Me too, are you feeling better"

"Yea, I'm okay I guess, but we have to talk"

"Oh God, that can't be good"

"No, it's not!"

"Meet me tomorrow after school at your place"

"Sure"

"Say around four, that way I can leave Mia a note"

"What for"

"Nothing, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow at four"

"Okay, you sure you're okay"

"Yes, thanks for the concern"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Luke"

"Bye Lorelai"

Luke was worried; he had never seen Lorelai so scared in the entire time of knowing Lorelai. He sat at the dinner thinking about what she said. "I can leave a note for Mia" He was wondering what she had meant. When Lorelai went home, she sat in her room thinking about what she was going to tell Mia, she knew she had to leave. Mia would hate her for becoming pregnant at sixteen. She would just hate her. She sat in bed crying all night, not believing what happened at all. The next morning Lorelai went to school and Mia went to work, not knowing it would be the last time she saw Lorelai. At school Lorelai ran into Luke

"Lorelai, wait"

"Hey, what's the matter you seem tense"

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing"

"I'm okay I guess"

"What's the matter"

"Four o'clock Luke, four o'clock"

"Right, I'll see you then"

"Okay bye"

Lorelai went about her day, nervous as she could ever be. Luke went about his day, scared. He didn't know what Lorelai had in mind, but he was scared, he thought maybe she didn't want to be friends with him anymore, or better yet, maybe she wanted to date him. Finally the day ended. They both went home for a while. Lorelai went to say goodbye to Mia, without really telling her goodbye.

"Lorelai, hi"

"Hey Mia, I just dropped by to say hi"

"Alright, how was school?"

"Same as always, boring"

"Yea, it always was"

"Well I got to go, lots of home work"

"Okay see you at home"

"Yea, bye"

Lorelai went back to the house. She was scared, but she knew she had to tell someone. Luke was the only person she could trust. Lorelai wrote a note to Mia explaning that she had to leave. It was 3:45 and decided to get a cup of coffee before having her long talk with luke.

"Hey, Luke"

"Lorelai, your fifteen minutes early"

"Yea well, I thought I could get a cup of coffee before our talk"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"You ready to talk now; I've been worried all day"

"Yea, I guess'

Luke and Lorelai go upstairs for a very long talk. They both sat there with looks on their faces that you could tell something was really bothering her.

"It must be really important if you're taking that long"

"Luke, I'm pregnant"

"What"

"I'm pregnant"

"How can that be, were not dating"

"I never said it was yours"

"That's true, who, how what. Lorelai I need details here if you want my help"

"Well before I ran away from that hell-hole, I had a boyfriend, and a beer"

"Oh Lorelai..."

"That's not even the worse of it"

"What could be worse then you being pregnant"

"I… um ran away"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, why on earth did you run away"

"Because Mia would never allow me to live in her house pregnant"

"Lorelai"

"Luke, you know she wouldn't"

"where are you going to stay?"

"Out on the streets apparently"  
"Lorelai, that's enough! You will stay with me and my father until further notice, is that understood?"

"Yea, I guess, thanks Luke"

"No problem"

"Luke, I'm…"

"I know, it will be okay, I promise"

They hug! After a while of just sitting there Luke went down to the diner. His dad and sister were sitting there. Lorelai left and Luke had to talk to his father and sister. He told them that Lorelai was pregnant and homeless and was going to be staying with them for a while until further notice. They were okay with that for now anyway. Lorelai returned and Liz hugged her, her herself went through the same exact thing… She had a feeling things were going to go well.

"What the hell!" Mia replied.


	5. Leopold and Lobe

Mia returned home from work that afternoon and found Lorelai's note. It read:

_Dear Mia,_

_I found out some news today that you won't be very happy about. I know you're going to be disappointed in me but I'm pregnant and going to have this baby .I am very sorry. You have been very good to me and I want thank you for that. I'm very sorry but I knew you wouldn't approve. Thanks again!_

_Lorelai_

Mia dropped the note and sunk into her bed and cried! _Oh Lorelai I would never disapprove of you, if only you knew that I love you like my own daughter. _Mia sat there wondering where Lorelai could be, and how someone of sixteen could live on her own and try to raise a child at the same time.

The next morning Mia went to work and tried to take her mind off Lorelai. Luke and Lorelai went to school and came home.

"Luke, can I have some coffee please?"

"No, Lorelai, you know what that can do to the baby, plus we have the doctor's appointment in like ten minutes."

"Arghh."

"Let's go, Dad we are leaving."

"Bye kids, good luck."

"Yea we'll need it."

Luke and Lorelai arrived five minutes early, and sat in the waiting room nervously. Before they knew it the nurse had come out and they had followed her into the examining room. They sat there hand in hand until the doctor came in.

The doctor asked them a few questions and he took some blood. He came back twenty minutes later and gave them results.

"Well congratulations, you should be happy to know that you are definitely having a baby, two to be exact. Your EDD is September 25, 1984."

"Twins, as in two, as in uno dose."

"Yup."

"Luke?"

"I know, it's okay we'll get through it together."  
"Okay you guys are free to leave now."

Luke and Lorelai returned back to the diner. They went up to Luke's father's office and hung out for awhile. He could tell Lorelai was nervous about having twins. Honestly so was he.

"So what do you want to have?" Luke had to ask.

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"I don't know. Hey about before?"

"Yeah about that."

"So does this mean we're officially going out cause where I come from holding hands is a big thing and normally means that you're with someone."

"Would you like to be together?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"So I was thinking that maybe like later on tonight we could go on our first official date?"

"Awww, Luke, you big softy!"

"So it's a date!"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I just remembered that all my things are still at Mia's."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter since you're going to be out growing your clothes pretty fast, but I know you still have other things over there."

"I still have a key; we can go tomorrow after school before she gets home from work.

"Okay."

Later that night Luke and Lorelai got read y for their date. Luke waited for Lorelai to come down stairs. He was planning to take her to his favorite restaurant, Snuffy's.

"Wow, you look…"

"Thanks, you too."

"So where are we going?"

"To Snuffy's."

"Great, let's go!"

Luke and Lorelai arrived at Snuffy's where they were greeted by Bud and his wife. They had been great friends of Luke's and his fathers. They ate their dinner while talking to each other about what would happen once the babies arrived. Once they had finished eating, Bud came over to talk to them.

"How was the food?"

"It was good, thank you." Lorelai said.

"So would you two love birds like some coffee?"

"Luke?" Lorelai pleaded.

"No. We're fine."

"Luke…please?"

"No. Lorelai gets sick from the caffeine."

"We have decaf."

Bud walked over to the next table to give them a few minutes to discuss things. He was just far enough away that it seemed as if he couldn't hear them when he really could.

"Lorelai, you know what it could do to the babies."

"But Luke…"

"No, our kids will have two heads."

"More to love, did you just say our kids?"

"What, no!"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Well, is that such a bad thing?"

"No, it's a good thing. Leopold and Lobe are just as much yours as they are mine. It doesn't matter that you're not the biological father, you're still their daddy, and I still love you."

"I um yeah I love you too! Wait did you just say Leopold and Lobe?"

"Sid and Nancy?"

"No. We don't even know if we're having two girls, it could be a boy and a girl or it could be two boys."

Just then Luke took Lorelai's hand in his and placed them on her stomach. They sat there like that with tears in their eyes for a few minutes. When they looked up they saw that Bud had heard the entire conversation.

"Oh that makes sense, no caffeine, Luke why didn't you tell me?" Bud asked

"Wha?"

"About you and Lorelai having twins, that's great!"

"Their not mine."

"Lucas Danes!" Lorelai yelled

"What it's true!"

"Yea, but still, what about Sid and Nancy?"

"Lorelai I will treat them as my own, but biologically they are not mine."

"Lucas can we go home now?"

"Yea, see you later Bud."

On the way home Luke and Lorelai sat in silence until Luke broke it.

"Lorelai."

"I know Luke and I'm sorry, but when you said that they're not yours, I just got pissed even though its true…"

"I know, I'm sorry too, I do love you, you know that right."

"I love you too."

They kiss

"Luke watch out!"

A/N: Hi! Me and my wacko friend wrote this chapter, and we didn't know if it was snuffy's or what the name of the restaurant was that Luke took Lorelai to on their first date. Hope you enjoyed! Oh and Btw potostfbeyeluvr I don't know what an Au is, please tell me! It's driving me nuts!


	6. And?

Chapter 6… SO

"Oh my God Luke"

A black SUV slammed right into their car, and took off!

"Oh my God" cried Lorelai.

"Lorelai call 911"moaned Luke obviously hurt

"Of course"

"Hello, 911 operator"

"Yes I was on my way home from the doctors when someone hit me and my boyfriend and then they took off, please help us!"

"Alright where are you, is anyone hurt"

"We are on route 202 north, my boyfriend seems hurt, I'm fine"

"Okay, I'm sending an ambulance; I'll stay on the line with you until someone comes"

"Thank You!"

"No problem"

Two minutes later an ambulance arrives at the scene. Two seconds after the ambulance came the police arrived and started asking questions about the hit and run! Lorelai didn't have answers; all she knew was that it was a black SUV.

"Excuse me officer"

"Yes"

"What's the matter with Luke?"

"We don't know at the moment we are bringing him to the hospital right now, and we are going to run some tests just to make sure, but he might have a broken leg"

"Oh my God, is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine"

"Thank You"

"No problem"

Five minutes later Luke arrives at the hospital. Lorelai is pacing the floor wait anxiously for the results of Luke's tests. She's nervous, but she realized she must call his dad.

"Hello, Mr. Danes"

"Hi Lorelai, how was the doctors"

"Fine, listen"

"That's good"

"Yea, but, we were in a hit and run and Luke is in the hospital"

"Oh my God, is he okay"

"I don't know, I'm scared"

"It's alright, I'm coming, what hospital?"

"St. Clares."

"Okay, I'll be right there"

"Okay"

"And Lorelai"

"Yea?"

"Everything will be alright"

"Okay Thanks!"

A few minutes later Luke's father arrives. Lorelai and William are sitting out side the waiting room waiting for the doctor to arrive with the results. A few seconds later he arrives baring news!

"Excuse me, are you guys here for a Mr. Lucas Danes?"

"Yes, how is he, is he going to be okay"

"We have the results of the tests"

"And?"

A/n: Sorry to leave you hanging again… I actually don't know what's going to happen to Luke, if anyone has any ideas, let me know or email me at Sorry I haven't written in a while, I had to decide whether or not to make them crash, and then I was lazy and away, so I'm sorry I hope you like it.


	7. authors note

A/N: Sorry they deleted my email address. Sorry bout that. Email me with ideas or suggestions!


	8. Ah geese!

"Well, he seems to have a broken ankle and will be on crutches for a few weeks, but other then that he shall be okay"

"Oh my, thank you doctor:

"You may see him now but one at a time"

"Go ahead Mr. Danes"

"Thanks"

Luke's father goes into see him. Lorelai patiently waits outside, for Mr. Danes to come out. Twenty minutes later Luke's father returns and Lorelai gets to go and see him.

"Luke"

"Hi"

"You had me scared out of my mind, are you okay"

"I'm alright, my foot hurts, but I'm okay"

"Yea the doctor said you had a broken ankle and will be on crutches for a few weeks"

"Ahh… geese"

"Hey, it could be something worse"

"Yea, hey, are the babies okay?"

"Yea they're fine"

"I want to go home, you know I hate hospitals"

"I know the doctor said you can leave tomorrow, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No, you need to go home and rest, for the babies sake!"

"You sure, I don't mind"

"Yes, now go, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you"

"I love you to, but Luke"

"I know I know, you're scared"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Lorelai"

"Bye Luke"

Luke spent the night in the hospital, his father came to stay with him for a little while, and Liz visited also… Luke hated hospitals, but he knew that once he woke up Lorelai would be coming back for him… Lorelai came to the hospital at like three to take Luke home.

"Hey, cutie"

"Hey back at you!"

"You ready to go home yet?"

"You think"

"Alright let's go!"

"Thanks for doing this Lorelai"

"No problem"

Ten minutes later Luke and Lorelai arrived home at the Diner. Lorelai helped Luke out of the car… Luke hated being on crutches. Luke went upstairs to get some sleep, because he didn't get any the previous night…Lorelai decided to have a chat with Luke's father.

"Um… Mr. Danes?"

"Lorelai, I think it's about time you called me Bill"

"Um… sure Bill"

"So what's going on?"

"Well before the accident we had our doctor's appointment"

"Yea I know, is everything okay"

"Yea everything is fine, I am having twins"

"Oh wow!"

"I'm so sorry"

"Hon, it isn't your fault"

"I'll leave if you want me to?"

"Are you kidding, absolutely not"

"You sure I don't want to be a burden"

"Are you kidding, we all love you, we want what's best for you and the babies"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Thanks! I'm going to go wake Luke"

"Sure"

"And Bill?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks"

"No problem sweetie"


End file.
